Happy again
by supposedalienpsycho
Summary: Gareki is walking threw the tower when he finds Yogi. Somethings wrong with Yogi, he isn't smiling or grinning...in fact he looks sad. Wait, why should Gareki care? IS Yogi crying? OH, boy. Gareki's gonna find out...Sorry for the terrible summary...


Hello! Heres a GarekiXYogi oneshot. IT has nothing to do with my story Unwanted Memories... Just a little oneshot i started writing awhile ago, didnt finish it untill today. So...Yeah.

* * *

Yogi was sitting. Sure this wouldn't be to worrisome under normal circumstances but he **wasn't** moving **or** talking **or**, (as far as Gareki could tell since he couldn't really see his face), smiling. **Smiling**. Yogi was sitting and looking out the window. He was just sitting there. Gareki felt something in his stomach stir and suddenly found himself four feet from Yogi and closing distance. he stopped next to Yogi, not sure what to say. What could he say? He doesn't want to care for the idiot. At least, that's what he tells himself. He doesn't want to know him. He doesn't know how to deal with such a happy, friendly person.

But then he sees Yogi's face.

Yogi still hasn't noticed him, which Gareki guesses is a good thing for now. Because Yogi's face seems...broken. Wait, no that's not right. That's not what he meant. Yogi isn't smiling, and he looks rather sad. His eyes are trained outside, but he isn't seeing anything. At least, not anything Gareki can see. He's staring outside, his dark violet eyes lost and showing just how far off Yogi is. He isn't smiling, but he isn't frowning either. But Gareki does. He cant figure out why Yogi not smiling is bothering him so much. And he still cant figure out why Yogi isn't smiling in the first place. and right now his thought are creating a sort of chain. He wonders 'why Yogi isn't smiling', which brings him to try to think of reasons why he' shouldn't and should care that the fool isn't smiling' which only brings him back to 'why the hell **isn't** Yogi smiling'?

Then suddenly, Yogi sighs. Gareki's eyes widen and his breath catches in his throat. He feels like he's been caught peeping on someone or something secret. (Which he **shouldn't** know how that feels because he** isn't** a peeping tom!) But Yogi doesn't notice him, and Gareki is starting to get frustrated by that...

A hand reaches out and grabs Yogi's shoulder. They both jump, Yogi because he wasn't expecting that and Gareki because that his hand and why did it do that? It's too late to think of that now because Yogi's looking at him with those Violet eyes of his and he has this lost and confused look on his face. And even if it's only there for a brief second Gareki swears he saw a flash of hurt in those huge violet eyes.

"Gareki? What is it?" Yogi asks. He smiles. IT feels so wrong. Smiling right now, with the way he was feeling, way he was thinking not seconds before-

"Nothing." Gareki almost cringes at how sharp and blunt his voice is. Couldn't he have said that softer, nicer? It's too late now though.

"Oh. Then, is something wrong?" Yogi asks, tilting his head to the side.

"I should be asking you that." Gareki replies. "What's wrong with you?"

Yogi smiles. Oh god, it feels so fake, so forced. He feels sick to his stomach and he feels so disgusted by himself. "Nothing. Nothings wrong with me." He insists. He lying. He's lying threw his teeth and he knows both he and Gareki know it. He wishes it were easier to lie to yourself. Because if you can lie to yourself you can lie to anyone, but he's a terrible liar and he knows before Gareki even opens his mouth that he's caught and that he'll be telling his guts out soon enough.

"Your lying. Whats wrong." He doesn't know why he's pushing it, but he is. He wants to know and he will.

"Nothing." Yogi tried again. "Nothing is-

"Your lying." Gareki cut in. Yogi bit his lip. He hates this. He hates to lie but he cant tell him. He knew Gareki hated him, he didn't want him to hate him more. He looked down.

"No I'm not." He murmured.

Gareki gave a frustrated sigh. "Forget it." He snaps. He doesn't know why he even bothered. It was a waste of time. "Your so annoying. I cant believe i even tried." He turns to walk away. Pushing the guilt he feels in the pit of his stomach away. He doesn't want to feel sympathetic for him. He wants to hate him, so he will.

"I'm sorry!"

Gareki stops. His eyes widened, he turns around to face Yogi. He heard him wrong right? Wrong. He had heard Yogi correctly, and it seems that Yogi is shocked to. He hadn't meant to say that. IT blurted out before he could stop himself. His hands are over his mouth and his violet eyes are wide and fearful.

"W-what did you say?" Gareki asks. He's not sure what he's doing now. But he knows something needs to be done, Yogi looks so hurt and...broken.

"I-I'm sorry." Yogi mumbles, tripping over his words. "It's my fault! I'm sorry!"

"For what? You didn't do anything." Gareki says, he's surprised at how Yogi's reacting. He doesn't understand what's wrong with the young man, he doesn't understand what's happening, but he knows it isn't right. He looks panicked and scared and he looks as if he'll start crying at any moment.

"It's my fault!" Yogi insists. "I didn't do anything. Your friends, they-they got hurt because of me. I'm in circus, yet i could barely protect you and Nai! They got hurt because i was to weak and to slow to do anything!" Yogi's gasping for breaths, his head and heart hurt. Everything is spinning, he feels like it all beginning to fade away, just like at Rinroll. "A-and at Rinroll. I blacked out. I'm in circus, i shouldn't have blacked out so easily, but i did! I can barely remember anything from then. IT only makes sense for you to hate me. I'm sorry!"

Gareki stares wide eyed at Yogi. What? He hates Yogi, yes, but to hear those words from Yogi's mouth...IT stings, it hurts. IT's true. He wants to hate Yogi, he wants to blame him for what had happened. But he cant. He...he dosnt know what to do or say. He simply watches as Yogi begins to cry.

The tears fall out Yogi's violet eyes. They seem so wrong. So out of place. Gareki's stomach wrenches and his heart aches. His body acts without him knowing and he isn't sure whether or not to hate what it does.

He hugs Yogi.

"G-Gareki?"

Gareki's face is just a little over Yogi's shoulder. HE presses Yogi closer.

"...Don't be sorry for something you couldn't help..."He whispers softly.

"But."

Gareki squeezes Yogi briefly. "Don't. Ok? Don't."

Slowly, Yogi nods.

It's then that Garkei knows, he doesn't hate Yogi. He couldn't, not now and perhaps not ever. But he feels something for the young man. It's warm and flutters in his stomach and makes his heart skip a beat. He's willing to figure this feeling out with Yogi, but only if he'll let him.

Yogi looks into Garkei's eyes. He sees something there. He cant quite place what it is. Not yet. But it's warm and almost kind. IT makes his heart beat a bit faster, his cheeks grow warm and his stomach does flip flops.

Gareki smiles. "I don't hate you." He says. "But I'd like to figure out what i do feel for you. Will you let me?" He's forcing himself to meet Yogi's eyes. He wont appear weak. Not now. He wont let his social awkwardness get in the way of this.

Yogi's eyes widen and he blinks. His cheeks heat up and he nods. "O-ok." He says softly. He's glad that Gareki doesn't hate him. He smiles. This smile is real. Gareki blinks startled then he smirks. He pinches Yogi's cheek.

"Ow." Yogi whines, rubbing his cheek. Gareki pulls away, though not completely. His hand grabs Yogi's arm and he pulls the violet eyed man with him.

"Where are we going?" Yogi asks. "Gareki!" He whines. He's smiling, he cant help himself. He feels so happy. He doesn't understand why, but he's willing to wait to find out why.

Gareki looks back to tell Yogi to shut up, but then he sees his face. He's honestly curious and happy. He feels his lips twitch up. He continues on.

He's glad Yogi is happy again.

* * *

Ya...I have no idea. This came to me a while back, and i just finished it today. I know they seem kinda ooc, sorry about that. Please tell me what you think.

Bye.


End file.
